Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a method of operating a volatile memory device and a method of testing a volatile memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile memory devices or non-volatile memory devices according to whether stored data are lost when power is shut off. Volatile memory devices lose stored data when the power is removed, and may be reset for normal operation whenever power is restored. In recent years, as volatile memory devices have become more widely used for mobile devices, for example, various research and studies have been carried out in order to reduce booting time of mobile devices by reducing the initialization time of the corresponding volatile memory devices.